


The Green Eyed Monster

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, kory is amazing and i would die for her, mostly from dick's pov so thats why it's Like That, t for language and light makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: "It wasn’t jealousy, definitely not.The thought that Dick even could be jealous of that pretentious asshole was laughable at best. He was leagues ahead of this guy. He’s Nightwing, protege of Batman, defender of Bludhaven, the greatest fear of all criminals, and this was just some guy who Kory met at a goddamn grocery store. "aka Dick gets really fucking jealous and then gets really in denial about it





	The Green Eyed Monster

It wasn’t jealousy, definitely not. 

Dick would never be jealous of that blond jackass in a fucking navy blue blazer that’s too tight in the waist, for the record, and tacky name brand sneakers, even if he currently had his arm around Kory’s broad shoulders, no doubt feeling the warmth radiating off of her, and Dick was crouched on the roof of an apartment complex. In the freezing cold. All alone. 

The thought that Dick even could be jealous of that pretentious asshole was laughable at best. He was leagues ahead of this guy. He’s /Nightwing/, protege of Batman, defender of Bludhaven, the greatest fear of all criminals, and this was just some guy who Kory met at a goddamn grocery store. What did Kory even see in him? Even now he was just endlessly talking at her, the two of them sitting on a bench on the sidewalk across the street from Dick’s perch, his breath making soft clouds in the frosty air while Kory smiled and nodded at him. One hand held his coffee cup while the other was curled oh-so comfortably around Kory’s shoulder. 

Dick huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from the two of them to pace. She didn’t say it was a date, but she didn’t say it wasn’t a date either. She just said they were getting coffee and going to the park. She was suspiciously vague, just as she always was when she didn’t want Dick to know what she was up to. 

And, hey, it wasn’t creepy or stalking or anything, he was on patrol. And this was a pretty suspicious character, he’d been texting Kory for a while now. The thought of Kory’s face lighting up when her phone buzzed made Dick want to grind his teeth together. This was just a normal detour on his patrol route, a break, even. The second he hears anything, he’s off but, for now, well, Dick was doing some investigating. 

He and Kory weren’t even a thing. They might have been, if Dick actually had the balls to ask her out, but she could be so hard to read sometimes and just so ridiculously beautiful it made him weak in the knees and now that this guy is in the equation things are so much more complicated.

He paced back and forth on the rooftop, glancing over just in time to see Kory laugh at something this guy said, twisting a sour look onto Dick’s face. He took out a throwing star just to chuck it recklessly at a wall, satisfied with the way it sunk into the plaster. Even with her holo ring on, Kory shone so brightly. Her eyes were disguised as human but the green was effervescent nonetheless and her smile warms up everyone around her. What’s-his-face grinned at her before taking a sip of his coffee, looking so smugly pleased with himself that Dick has to convince himself not to take another throwing star out and aim for this guy’s head. 

Dick groaned, fists clenched at his side as he turns away from them. He took two steps forward and then stopped, peeking back over at them. Kory had her head on his shoulder, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence, the steam from their coffee cups rising into the air. Dick rolled his eyes, turning back and taking out his grappling hook. 

He selected a building at random and fired, trying to clear his head in the cold night air as he swung to a different rooftop. His feet planted firmly on the ledge, crouching down and replacing the hook on his belt. He stood and turned suddenly when he heard a shout and some scuffling, taking off in a sprint in the direction of the noises. 

Descending on a group of thugs was always a treat, managing to take one of them out with a solid kick to the chest on the way down. He disarmed another one, throwing a punch across his jaw that sends him reeling. The last man got his legs swept out from under him and he went down hard, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Nightwing stood in a firm stance for a long moment, waiting for movement from the men. When none came, he returned the mugged goods to the victim, accepting their shaky thanks, handcuffed the thugs for the police to collect, and used his grappling hook to ascend back into the rooftops. 

He was just about to lose any semblance of self-control and go back to see what Kory and what’s-his-face were up to when he heard a gunshot. Let’s be clear, guns are bad and shooting people is bad, but the timing was spectacular so the grin on Dick’s face was absolutely justified as he made his way over to where the sounds were resonating from. The grin quickly died however when he saw Kory’s shock of red hair and that ugly blue blazer at the other end of the gun. 

Great. Perfect. Awesome. Incredible. And the best part was Kory couldn’t properly defend herself or him because she was with a civilian and wearing her holo ring. Nevertheless, she was standing in front of him, that loser cowering behind her, staring down the mugger with her electric green eyes. 

“The purse, bitch. And the earrings, too,” He adjusted his grip on the weapon, obviously not used to six foot warrior women standing in front of his gun like it shot bubbles instead of bullets. Kory’s frown deepened, standing still, showing no signs of relenting. 

Good ol what’s-his-face sputtered behind her, “What the hell Kory, just give it to him!” 

But he knew she wouldn’t. Her purse would have stuff that linked her back to Starfire and that would both blow her cover and put all of the Titans at risk. On top of that, the earrings she had in were from her home planet and held infinite sentimental value to her. No way she was handing them over. Dick could’ve sworn Kory snarled at their attacker and he decided it was time Nightwing save these two, poor, helpless civilians who were out on a horrible date that was obviously going nowhere. 

He dropped himself in front of Kory, quickly knocking the would-be mugger’s gun aside with one escrima stick and using the other to hit him squarely in the chest. The mugger stumbled back, having lost his gun, and tried to flee, but Dick caught him and slammed his head against the alley wall, knocking him out cold. When he crumpled to the ground, Dick turned back to the two of them, keeping his masked face stoic. 

Kory looked unimpressed while what’s-his-face looked like he was about to piss himself in surprise, “Hey! You’re Nightwing!” 

Yeah, no shit. 

“Are you guys alright?” He was really asking Kory, locking eyes with her. 

She flashed him a smile, but Dick could see she really wanted to roll her eyes instead, “Yeah. Thanks, Nightwing.” 

Dick decided this was his one chance to really intimidate the crap out of this guy, and, after handcuffing the unconscious mugger, he went and stood right in front of him. It was almost too good, seeing how he was significantly shorter than him and also staring up at him with wide, bugged out eyes.

“Your little “date” is over. Go home.” 

With that, he shot his grappling hook above his head and whisked himself off the ground, leaving Kory now fully rolling her eyes and what’s-his-face shaking in his tacky shoes. 

Patrol was uneventful after that, besides the typical petty crime or disturbance. He wasn’t really looking forward to heading back to the tower where he knew Kory would be waiting. Eventually though, he had to go back. He sighed, returning to his motorcycle, and taking off in the direction of the tower. 

When he got back and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, Kory was sitting on the couch, watching television aimlessly. He entered the common space, while she flipped from a channel showing a dramatic action movie to one showing a cooking show, set down the remote, and looked up from the television to him, “You’re impossible, sometimes.” 

“I’ll take that as a thank you,” he crossed to the fridge, took out a can of some soda that Wally left behind, and opened it, “And you’re welcome.” 

“I could’ve handled it.” 

“You eat criminals like that for breakfast, Kory. It’s your date that was in danger,” He sat down at a stool at the kitchen counter, drinking his soda and looking at his phone but not really looking at anything.

She frowned, crossing her arms, “Is that what this is about?” 

“Is that what what is about?” He heard her stand, but kept his eyes on his twitter feed. It wasn’t until she was standing across from him, arms still crossed, that he sighed, put his phone down, and turned to her, “What was I supposed to do? Let you blow your cover? Humans can’t shoot starbolts or punch through brick walls, Kory.” 

“Don’t be an asshole, I wasn’t going to blow my cover. I can handle myself and still seem like a human,” she snapped back at him. 

Dick waved a hand dismissively, “I know, I know, but I was right there,” he turned back to his phone, taking a swig of soda.

“Yeah, that’s the other thing, why were you so close?” She shifted her weight to one hip, looking at him quizzically, “That’s not your usual patrol route.” 

He felt himself tensing up and forced his head up to look her in the eye, “I’ve been trying out a new one.” 

“Don’t lie, Dick. Were you following us?” Her tone was accusatory, but not quite angry. 

“No! I mean-okay, well I wasn’t not following you, but it’s not like I was stalking you-” 

Kory threw her hands up, pacing away from him, “I should’ve known! You are so utterly obsessive, selfish, not to mention possessive, I can’t even step outside the tower without supervision!” 

Dick got off the kitchen stool, going over and taking her hand, “Kory-” 

“What?” Her eyes were glowing green in anger as she tore her hand away from him, her lip pulled up in the beginning of a snarl, “What could you possibly-” 

Pure shock is the only thing that kept Kory from pushing Dick away when he suddenly kissed her flush on the lips. Her arms were tense at her side, his hand tenderly cupping her cheek. The kiss was soft and pleading, but still held a flicker of passion. Kory did not kiss back, she simply stood frozen until he pulled back and sighed. 

“I couldn’t let you slip through my fingers like that, not that easily,” His other hand found her waist, “Not without a fight.” 

“Dick-” 

“Kory. I’m crazy about you, alright? You...god, you drive me up the fucking wall and I wouldn’t change a single thing about it. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” His eyes flickered to the floor, only meeting hers again when her fingers lifted his chin back up, “Seeing you with someone else was too much and I can’t believe I’m that much of an idiot to not realize what I have until it’s gone, but I just hope that you-” 

This time, Dick was the one who was shocked, his eyes wide as Kory kissed him much more passionately than Dick had moments before. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands went to her hips, Dick eagerly kissing her back. That moment was gold between them: the subtle press and shifting of lips, gentle featherlight touches on whatever exposed skin was readily available, the distant, soft sound of the television. 

Kory backed up, pulling Dick with her, until her hips hit the kitchen counter where Dick happily kept her in place with his hands. The kiss seemed to deepen on its own, it being unclear who initiated what or who tilted their head first, and Dick found himself wanting to hear the whole vocabulary of little whines and purrs that Kory had to offer. 

The kiss broke with much hesitation, neither of them wanting to end that delicate balance between them. Kory rested her forehead against his, a soft smile on her face, “I like you too, idiot.” 

Dick couldn’t help but grin, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. The only reason I was even entertaining the thought of seeing other people is because you’ve always been so focused on missions and stuff and you never seemed to be interested in me and I just...I don’t know,” she shrugged one shoulder, “I’m not a very patient person.” 

Dick snorted, “Oh trust me, I know.”

Kory rolled her eyes but her bright laugh gave her away as delighted, “You’re impossible, sometimes.” 

Dick kissed her again, just because he could, relishing how she seemed to melt in his hands, “Hopefully the kind of impossible you’ll let take you out to dinner.” 

Kory’s vibrant green eyes flickered up in thought and then back to him, “Only if you’re paying.” 

The laugh was mutual, Dick running his fingers through her hair, “Anything you want, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> howdy hey I love dickkory so strap in for more  
> though I can't promise they'll all be as hunky dory as this one turned out to be
> 
> also, did I get the idea of "following your not-girlfriend girlfriend on a date out of jealousy" thing from the first Hellboy movie? yes. (it's really good go watch it.)
> 
> reviews and kudos give me a boner in my heart


End file.
